In an organization, developers may face many challenges like old methods of learning and knowledge management used in software product development, new member without background knowledge of a product joining the software product development team, failure to cope up with fast changing technology, and the like. The situation may turn even worst if an old member, who has strong knowledge of the software product under development, leaves the product development team.
Furthermore, if a user (tester or developer) is working on a particular project using Machine-A, then all the personalized learnings, associated with the activities of the user, corresponding to the particular project are stored on Machine-A. In the course of time, if the user starts working on the same project using a different machine, all the personalized learnings, associated with the activities of the user, corresponding to the particular project on the Machine-A are lost. In this case, the user may have to work from scratch and may face same challenges, that are previously addressed by the user on Machine-A.
Furthermore, if a new user joints a product development team, the new member may not have enough knowledge of the software product. While developing the software product, the new member may face same issues that are already faced and addressed by rest of the team members and spend a considerable amount of time in addressing the same issues due to lack of efficient knowledge sharing mechanism in place.